


Отчим

by Hux_n_Ren, Tersie



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Армитаж Хакс — строгий отчим Бена Соло





	Отчим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [101 Kink List Drabbles (Kylux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873581) by [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings). 



Бен почувствовал, как чужие пальцы стиснули волосы, оттягивая их до боли, но не поморщился и даже не шевельнулся. То, что его поторапливают — хороший знак. Значит, мужчина, член которого наполовину сидел у Бена в глотке, вот-вот кончит и позволит ему встать с затекших колен. Бен заставил себя насадиться глубже, привычно забывая про уставшую шею и судороги в ногах.

Хакс дошел до пика, не издав ни звука. Он всегда был сдержан. Просто вгонял Бену в рот до упора, не давая дышать, и держал за голову, заставляя принять все до последней капли. Бена одолевали рвотные позывы в желудке, но он спешно сглатывал, стараясь не давиться. Наконец Хакс вытащил член. Бен постарался аккуратно отдышаться, не поднимая глаз на отчима, пока тот застегивал штаны. Никто бы никогда не догадался, чем только что занимался этот невозмутимый рыжеволосый джентльмен — доведись кому бросить на него взгляд в этот миг.

— Вы все? — уточнил Бен, по опыту зная, что отчим не обрадуется, если он опять рискнет встать без разрешения. Хакс был жестоким человеком, использовавшим любую возможность поставить пасынка на место. Бен его ненавидел. Но…

— Да. Тебе лучше поспешить, иначе опоздаешь в колледж… — голос Хакса сочился самодовольным чувством превосходства.

Бен поежился. Поднялся на ноги и взглянул на Хакса, отчаянно пытаясь не краснеть, притворяясь, будто все было в порядке, а его собственный член не ныл и не распирал джинсы. Смущенно кашлянув, протянул руку.

— Ах да, — Хакс вытащил из пиджака бумажник, отсчитал пару банкнот и вручил их Бену.

Бен принял их, молча разглядывая доллары. Договор был позорным и унизительным, но до банальности простым. Бен предоставлял Хаксу свое тело для любых извращенных сексуальных игрищ, а Хакс снабжал его деньгами на все, что только мог пожелать студент-первокурсник вроде него. Его комната уже трещала по швам от блестящих технических прибамбасов, на которые среднестатистическому девятнадцатилетнему парню пришлось бы пахать и пахать, но Бен всегда мог позволить себе любые игровые приставки, узнавая новости индустрии из новенького айфона, уютно тяжелившего карман фирменных модных джинсов.

Он сознавал, что отчасти его поведение похоже на то, чем занимаются проститутки, и в такие моменты жарко краснел от стыда, глядя в пол. Но еще это казалось таким порочно-захватывающим… табу — и каким _особенным_ табу.

Он, конечно, мог — если бы захотел — вымолить у Хакса ответную услугу, и Хакс, вдоволь натешившись, мог бы даже исполнить просьбу, если бы решил, что пасынок умолял достаточно, удовлетворив его своими унижениями. В сексе отчим был хорош. И не сосчитать все те жаркие ночи, когда Бен исступленно мастурбировал, вспоминая его прикосновения. Маленький грязный секрет… Не то чтобы это происходило наяву, но мечтать Бену никто _не запрещал_.

Кроме того, если бы ему и взбрело в голову рассказать кому-нибудь об этом, то он не сомневался: рука у Хакса столь же сильная, как член. И этот страх возбуждал не меньше.

Бен повернулся, собираясь ехать на учебу, и запихнул деньги в карман. Чужая ладонь легла на плечо. Хакс улыбнулся ему своей идеальной улыбкой, не сулившей ничего хорошего.

— Что надо сказать?

Вспыхнув, Бен сглотнул, отвернулся и прошептал — так тихо, как только можно было это сделать безнаказанно:

— Спасибо, папочка.


End file.
